Battle of the Animes
by Psycho Moon
Summary: Part 3 is up. A water battle and two new hosts enter the fict.
1. Battle Of the Animes

Battle of the Animes 

Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, or Flint the Time Detective so don't sue me! 

The camera goes to a close up of the four hosts of the show.

"Hello" said Akima Kaiou. "And welcome to the 1st annual battle of the animes. I'm Akima Kaiou your 1st host of this event."

"And I'm your 2nd host of this event. My name is Lisa Love." Said the 2nd host.

"My name is Buffy Tessico and I'll be your 3rd host." Said Buffy.

"And I will be your last host and my name is Misty Myers." Said the last girl.

"Any who… today we brought our four favorite animes to see who is the most powerful." Said Akima. "Oh yeah call me Kim. Let's start bringing out our guests."

"Kim! You forgot to tell them that we all got to pick one of the shows that are here today." Said Misty.

"Whoops!" said Kim as a sweatdrop went down the side of her face. "Well no one's perfect."

"Any ways I invited the people from the TV show Pokemon. Although I rather have invited the people from South Park." Sighed Misty. "Are you sure I can't invite them?"

"Now you know the rules." Said Buffy. "Japanese animes only."

"Oh… all right," said Misty.

"Any ways… the people that showed up today are Brok," Brok steps out into the ring. "Misty," Misty steps out into the ring. "Ash and his cute little Pikachu." Ash and Pikachu walks out together into the ring. "Welcome!" said Lisa.

"I'm next!" said Buffy. "I invited the people from the show Sailor Moon. I love that show!"

"Is it true that all the scouts and cats from that show are here today?" asked Lisa.

"Yep!" said Kim. "But only some of them are going to battle. The people from that show that is going to battle today is… Usagi Tsunkina," Usagi steps out into the ring next to Ash. "Ami Mizuno," Ami comes out smiling and waving. "Rei Hino," Rei walks out. "Makoto Kino," Makoto comes out looking like she is ready to fight. "Minako Aino," Minako comes out acting like she is a modal. "Usagi Chiba a.k.a. Chibi- usa," Chibi- usa comes out smiling. "Haruka Ten'ou," As Haruka comes out the attendance wonders if she is a girl or boy. "Michiru Kaiou," Michiru walks out smiling happaly. "Setsuna Meiou," Setsuna walks out. "Hotaru Tomoe," Hotaru come out looking cuter then ever. "Seiya, Taiki, Yaten Kou," All three comes out together. "And Mamoru Chiba a.k.a. Tuxedo Mask." Tuxedo Mask comes out and give Usagi a kiss.

"Where are Chibi Chibi, Luna, Artimas, and Diana at?" asked Lisa.

"Up in the stands watching." Said Kim.

"Oh… anyway my pick for the battle is Flint the Time Detective." Said Lisa.

'I hate that show!' thought Kim.

"And the people from that show that is here today is… Flint," Flint walks out carrying his 'Dad'. "Sarah and Tony," Sarah and Tony walk out fighting. "And Merlock." Merlock walks out. "Welcome!" said Misty.

"What show did you invite Kim?" asked Lisa.

"Digimon!" yelled Kim with a smile.

"How did I know she was going to pick that?" asked Misty.

"Just cause." Said Buffy. "And the people from that show that is here today is… Taichi Kamiya a.k.a. Tai and Agumon," Tai and Agumon walk out. "Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon," Sora and Biyomon walk out. "Koushiro Izumi a.k.a. Izzy and Tentomon," Izzy and Tentomon walks out. "Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon," Mimi and Palmon walks out. "Jyou Kido a.k.a. Joe and Gomamon," Joe and Gomamon walks out. "Takeru Takaishi a.k.a. T.K. and Patamon," T.K. and Patamon walks out. "And Hikari Kamiya a.k.a. Kari and Gatomon." Kari and Gatomon walks out. "Welcome."

"Haven't you forgotten something?" asked Kim.

"Oh yeah." Said Buffy. "Daisuike, Miyako, and Iori couldn't be here tonight because of other arrangements."

"No. What she means is you forgot to introduce Yamato Ishida a.k.a. Matt and Gabumon." Matt and Gabumon walks out. "Finally." Said Matt. "Welcome." Said Misty. 

"Oops!" said Buffy. "Well no one's perfect."

"Let's get this show on the road here!" said Lisa. "Clear the battle field!"

"Kim you announce who is going to battle first." Said Misty.

"Okay!" said Kim. "And the first two to battle are…"

To be continued…

A/N: Please review!


	2. Mimi & Palmon vs. Chibiusa

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon! So no sueing!

Battle of the Animes

Part One: Mimi and Palmon vs. Chibi- usa

"Mimi and Palmon vs. Chibi- usa!"

"Will Mimi, Palmon, and Chibi- usa please take the floor?" said Misty.

A few minutes later Mimi, Palmon, and Chibi- usa were on the battle field.

"Okay. Any digivolving or tranforning should take place now." Said Buffy. "Okay?"

"Okay!" said Mimi, Palmon, and Chibi- usa.

"Moon Crisis, make up!" yelled Chibi- usa.

"Palmon! Digivolve!" yelled Mimi.

"Palmon digivolve to… Togemon. Togemon digivolve to… Lilymon."

By the time Lilymon had finished digivolving Chibi- usa had finished transforming and was ready to fight.

"Who are you?" asked Mimi.

"I am the pretty sailor- suited soldier Super Sailor Chibi Moon. In the name of the future moon and the anime I come from I will defeat you!" said Chibi- usa.

"Okay… she sounds a little bit full of herself." Said Mimi.

"Oh. You'll pay for that!" said Chibi Moon. "Twinkle yell!"

When the attack didn't do anything Chibi- usa said "Oops. I forgot this attack doesn't work anymore."

Up in the hosts' box…

"We'll be right back!" yelled Misty and Buffy running out of the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Lisa.

"They probable betted money on Chibi- usa." Said Kim.

Back at the battle field…

"Flower cannon!" yelled Lilymon blasting Chibi- usa into the stands.

Up in the hosts' box…

"Chibi- usa has stepped…ur… been blasted off the field" said Lisa. "Mimi and Palmon are the winners of this round!"

"Yeah!" yelled Mimi and Palmon from the battlefield.

"I hope she has a good medical plan." Said Kim with an evil grin as they watched Chibi- usa being put on a streacher.

"You never know," said Lisa.

Misty and Buffy walk in with tears in their eyes.

"What's wrong you two?" asked Lisa. 

"We both lost a hundred dollars!" cried Misty and Buffy.

"Betted on Chibi- usa didn't you?" asked Kim.

"Yeah. She should have won!" cried Buffy.

Suddenly Kim's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" said Kim after she opened her cell phone. "I won two- hundred dollars. Cool. Can you hold it for me until after the battles? I'll call you after we announce the next two people or groups to battle. Huh? Sure I'll tell her. Okay. Bye." Hangs up the phone. "Lisa. You won two- hundred dollars too."

"Cool!" said Lisa.

Buffy and Misty looked at them. "It's not fare!"

"Umm… Lisa now would be a good time to announce the next people to battle." Said Kim.

"Okay. And the next two people or groups to battle are…"

To Be Continued…

Note: Please Review!


	3. Tai & Agumon vs. Ash & Pikachu

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since I wrote on this story but I'll get better at it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Digimon. I do own Kim, Lisa, Buffy, and Misty. Okay? Good.

Battle of the Animes

Part Two: Ash and Pikachu Vs. Tai and Agumon

"Ash and Pikachu vs. Tai and Agumon!"

"Will Ash, Tai, Pikachu, and Agumon please take he playing floor now!" said Kim with a smile.

"Chibi- usa should have won!" cried Buffy and Misty.

"Ah… Kim. Can I talk to you?" asked Lisa.

"Sure." Said Kim as she walked over to Lisa. Lisa started to whisper in her ear.

"Okay?" asked Lisa.

"Okay." Said Kim as she pulled out her cell phone and started to dial.

"Can we get on with this?" yelled Ash. "I wanna prove Pokemon is better then Digimon!"

"Okay!" yelled Lisa. "Any digivolving can take place now."

"Alright." Said Tai. "Agumon! Digivolve!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to… Wargraymon!"

Pikachu's eyes bug out. "Pika!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" yelled Ash. "That thing is huge. Run, Pikachu, run!" Both Ash and Pikachu run out of the stadium.

Back in the host's box…

Both Kim and Lisa sweat dropped.

"Um… do to Ash and Pikachu's flew from Wargraymon Tai and Wargreymon are declared the winners." Said Kim.

"Chibi- usa should…" said Buffy.

"Have won." Said Misty.

Just then someone knocked on the door. Kim opened the door and two men walked in wearing all white.

"Where are they?" one of the men asked Lisa.

"Chibi- usa should have won!" both Misty and Buffy cried.

"That's them." Said Lisa shaking her head.

A few minutes later…

Both Buffy and Misty are in straight jackets. "Chibi- usa should have won!" they cried.

Both Lisa and Kim shook their heads and sweat dropped.

"You better take good care of them." Said Lisa. "They're Psycho Moon's creations."

"Yeah." Said Kim. "If Psycho Moon finds out you hurt her creations she'll go psychoistic on you!"

"We know… we know." Said the two men as they took Misty and Buffy away.

"I hope they have a good time at the insane asylum." Said Lisa.

"Yeah." Said Kim. "They get to visit Psycho Moon."

"So… I guess we need two more hosts." Said Lisa. "I know someone who might wanna do it. You announce who's battling next and I'll call him."

"Okay." Said Kim. "And the next people to battle are…"

To Be Continued…


	4. Ami vs Misty

Psycho Moon: Okay… sorry this took awhile to get up… I've been busy but I plan to keep it going…

Uniemon: But for right now this is going to be the last disclaimer in this fict. Psycho Moon does not own Sailor Moon, Digimon, Flint the Time Detective, or Pokemon.

Psycho Moon: I do own Lisa and Kim though. Please enjoy.

Uniemon: On with the fict.

Battle of the Animes 

Part 3

Ami vs. Misty

"Ami vs. Misty!"

"Will Ami and Misty please take the floor now!" Lisa said as she got off the phone. 

"Is he going to come?" asked Kim as she watched Ami and Misty go to the floor. 

Lisa nodded and blushed. "Yeah… he should be here after this battle."

"Then lets get started!" Kim said as Ami and Misty took their places. "Any transforming should take place now!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, make up!" yelled Ami.

"HUH?" said Misty as she watched Ami transform.

Ami finished transforming and looked at Misty. "I am Sailor Mercury! Champion of justice and knowledge. On behalf of my star, Mercury! I will defeat you!"

Misty gawked in amazement. "Ummm… aaaa…" Pulls out pokeball. "Staryu go!" Psyduck comes out. "OH NO! PSYDUCK GET BACK IN THERE! COME ON! GET IN THERE!" This yelling at the poor Psyduck went on.

Sailor Mercury sweatdropped. "This is too easy…" She mumbled. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Misty gets hit by the attack and flies out of the arena. Psyduck is still standing there. "GRRRRR… stupid duck." Sailor Mercury walks up and kicks it out of the ring.

Up in the hosts' box…

Lisa and Kim blinked. "Wow… she's vicious!" said Kim.

Lisa blinked. "Yeah… and the winner of this battle is Sailor Mercury…"

Sailor Mercury starts dancing around. "Go me…. Go me… it's my birthday… it's my birthday…"

Lisa and Kim sweatdropped. "Okay…" said Kim looking at Lisa. "So… how is our mystery host?"

"Well… ummm…" said Lisa as someone knocked on the door to the hosts' box. "Oh! That should be him now!" Lisa opens the door to revile…

"DAVIS AND CHIBIMON?" yelled Kim. "You called them!?!"

Lisa blushed. "Ummm… yeah!"

Kim looked at Davis. "Didn't you have plans today?"

"I… ummm… I… ummm…" Davis stuttered. 

"AH HA! YOU LIED! YOU DIDN'T HAVE PLANS! YOU ARE JUST A CHICKEN!" yelled Kim.

"Time to announce who is next to battle, Chibimon!" said Lisa quickly.

Chibimon jumped up onto the table and smiled. "Okay… and the next to battle is…"

To be continued… 

Psycho Moon: Please review.

Uniemon: Any suggestions are nice too. 


End file.
